guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dwarven Battle Stance
I think you could probably use this with Flurry and get a Mesmer to use the elite Psychic Instability to keep someone completely conflustered. Nakriel 15:48, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :If you do, have them take Frustration as it triggers on all interrupts (even attack interrupts), despite what the skill description says. That means this player would be triggering frustration quite rapidly, adding ~40 damage to each one of your attacks.Cyrogenic 13:24, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::This combo could be deadly for most Bosses. Should we put it on the main article? Lonely Monk 10:22, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, the truth is there is more than one skill that can trip it. Warmonger's weapon can, particularly on monks, and they won't realize what's going on. There are a few others, but it has a lot of uses. Frustration+broad head arrow of rotscale for instance. But yeah, this skill is probably the best at it, as it is an unconditional interrupt, every time.Cyrogenic 14:21, 18 December 2006 (CST) This + something like Flurry for crazy anti-maging? I haven't played Warrior primary enough to know all the +speed skills, probably something better for it than Flurry. --Nunix 21:53, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :IWAY is the only skill you can use with this, since this is a stance and every other attack speed increase is a stance. And IWAY isn't exactly a good choice. As a result, no one uses this. --Fyren 23:27, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::I'll try this with Renewing Smash so the stance can always be applied and see if I can do any real harm to casters. --roofle 17:07, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::DBS+Renewing Smash costs way too much energy to be viable. Both cost 10 energy which is too much for a warrior to handle. I just don't see how this skill can be used to any good effect with its large cost and recharge and short duration. (Ocelot never 17:23, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) This has some very limited use. Knockdowns are a much better way to keep a caster out of the action but in some cases, you can't do knockdowns, say against Dolyak Masters. Therefore, dwarven battle stance could be used against them to provide 6 interrupts over 10 seconds. The elite Skull Crack could be used for this purpose too but it requires quick timing on the part of the player compared to the simple activation of Dwarven Battle Stance. In my experience, this is a wholly worthless skill and is sorely undeserving of its "Elite" status. I would be very grateful to see a serious and effective build which relies upon Dwarven Battle Stance, especially if that build is viable in PVP. I just don't see how this will ever be superior to Skull Crack and IAS. Thehobbit 23:39, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Actually the skill says "target for is interrupted" which means any action short of moving will be stopped. This would interrupt all skills (including signants) and even your opponents next attack. Considering that this can be renewed with stance renewal and reapplied (cheap cost) it seems to be worthy of elite status to me. Mystic 23:43, 22 August 2006 (CDT) I've used this in PvP, but mainly in PvE. After DBS wears off, I like a hammerbash/crushing blow combo. Most mobs like to spam a skill after they get up, I follow up with distracting blow. If hammer bash is already recharged, I'll use it plus crushing blow then DBS as they get up, for the same reason. Now that it is 25% IAS, much more usable? I might go pick it up on my warrior now... -- 15:19, 26 October 2006 (CDT) I'm thinking of something along the lines of W/Me and using inspiration magic to cover interrupts and provide energy for the energy hungry DBS/Renewing Smash combo. Skill set something along the lines of: It's not much, but maybe a start to finding a use for this skill. Hanged Man 23:24, 11 Nov 2006 (PST) I use this skill bar, after DBS wears off, I'll use Hammer Bash and Crushing Blow. It seems that every spell caster will try to cast something as soon as they get up. With practice you can even interupt Spectral Agony. This skill is great for interupting monsters that can't be knocked down, or as Mystic noted any thing that doesn't move. This can stop a warrior's melee or assassin combo. This skill truley shines against bosses. In Nightfall, bosses hit (or nuke) for 2x damage and activate/recahrge all skills 2x faster. DBS can interupt annoying skills such a Healing Signet or Ether Feast. In Prophecies, pair up with a mesmer using Wastrel's Worry against bosses. Since I run with a high strength build, I use Sentinel's Armor. This is for PvE, because interupting anything level 24, 28 or 30 really helps the monks. Lonely Monk 08:32, 26 November 2006 (CST) Energy problems? What Energy problems? "On Your Knees!" and a Gladiator's armor set, maybe a Zealous hammer also :) Entropy 00:01, 15 December 2006 (CST) End on skill use Does Dwarven Battle Stance end like Charging Strike, ending before the skill connects (thus no stack), or does it add the interuption effect also? A simple test would be DBS + Power Attack, but I'm home for the holidays. Lonely Monk 10:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Well, I can tell you that it ends when the skill is used (don't matter attack skill or no). As to whether that last hit will cause a real interrupt or not, I'm finding it hard to test actually. :S But I'm guessing the answer is No. Entropy 00:49, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Suggested test method: cast Frustration on a dummy, do DBS, hit it a few times to make sure it works, then engage an attack skill and see if another set of numbers pops up or not. — 130.58 (talk) 00:50, 22 December 2006 (CST) (I'm stupid. — 130.58 (talk) 00:51, 22 December 2006 (CST))